Make A Wish
by gleek462
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, Quinn Fabray se da cuenta de que los deseos sí se cumplen, al hacer que su vida tome un extraño giro al tener que cambiar de sexo para conseguir a Rachel Berry, la chica de sus sueños. Basado en el fan vid "Make A Wish". Faberry con Genderswap!Quinn por más de la mitad del fic.
1. Chapter 1

Me levanté con pesadez, sentía que todos mis músculos me dolían y sabía que tenía que ver con la coreografía exhaustiva que el señor Shue nos había obligado a hacer el día anterior. Mi cama me llamaba pero no podía arruinar mi perfecto historial de asistencias sólo por algo de cansancio.

Fui hasta la cocina y encontré a mi mamá con un pastel pequeño en la mesa; no podía creer que lo había hecho aunque le había rogado que no hiciera nada para mi cumpleaños.

—Buenos días, Quinnie —le sonreí feliz, ella tenía una expresión alegre—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, mamá —la besé en la mejilla y me senté para empezar a comer lo que me había hecho, dándole la mitad a ella. Justo el azúcar que necesitaba para ir a la escuela—. Sue me mataría si supiera que estoy comiendo algo que no está en su régimen alimenticio.

—Debería de darles más libertad, necesitan más carbohidratos —reí, la entrenadora nunca nos dejaría comer nada así. Al menos no mientras yo estuve ahí.

Seguí hablando con ella por un rato, se sentía bien tener a mi madre de nuevo y era mucho mejor sin mi padre ahí. Me despedí de ella y subí a mi auto.

El camino fue en silencio, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rachel; la persona más irritante, arrogante y hermosa que conocía, la chica de la que estaba enamorada. No sabía que diría mi madre si algún día se lo comentaba.

Rachel Berry era una diva, quería que todo se hiciera a su modo y no dejaba que nadie tomara los solos en el coro. Al principio no podía aguantarla, tenía ganas de golpearla en la cara cada vez que abría la boca pero ahora no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola mientras habla o canta; su voz me hechiza y estoy segura de que a los demás también.

Cuando me enamoré de ella— o me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada— fue después de que le dijera a Finn que el bebé no era de él. A algunos le pareció extraño que no hubiera descargado toda mi ira con ella pero simplemente hizo algo que yo no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacer; me di cuenta de que no la odiaba y que había algo que me atraía hacia ella.

Cuando todo eso se había aclarado y justo cuando había tratado de hablarle de mis sentimientos, ella y Finn empezaron a salir; Santana y Brittany estuvieron en mi casa durante tres días mientras yo lloraba y echaba maldiciones al aire. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que hicieron por mí en ese tiempo.

Llegué a la escuela y me estacioné en mi lugar usual, justo al lado de mi estaban Rachel y Finn besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme y salí, dirigiéndoles la mejor mirada de HBIC que tenía en mi repertorio.

No pude evitar que Rachel me desarmara la mirada cuando me sonrió y se separó de Finn, quien le reclamó un poco pero a ella no le importó. Se acercó a mí y el oxígeno en mis pulmones me empezó a faltar, no podía creer que quería hablarme.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn —me dijo y no pude evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Gracias, Rachel —contesté tratando de que mi voz no sonara muy nerviosa y se quebrara.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo algo incómodo para ella, imagino que no estaba segura de si yo me iba a enojar por esto. Rodeé su cintura y la pegué más a mí, tratando de hacer que su perfume se quedara impregnado en mi piel.

—El club está planeando una pequeña fiesta para ti en el salón así que llega temprano —puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y sonreí automáticamente.

—Ahí estaré —le dije y ella se fue hacia Finn de nuevo. Le sonreí de nuevo y caminé hacia el edificio.

Santana y Brittany corrieron hacia mí al verme y me abrazaron, deseándome feliz cumpleaños. Las dos se veían felices y no entendí porqué. No es que me importara saber sobre sus actividades; sabía que se veían como algo más que amigas aunque ellas no lo admitieran.

—Imagino que Berry te dijo de la fiesta que te estamos planeando en el club —dijo Santana mientras caminábamos a mi casillero.

—Sí, la vi afuera con Hudson y me lo dijo —mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al recordarlo, tanto que me dolían las mejillas.

—Te vi. Deberías de controlarte más, Fabray, parecía que estabas a punto de tener un orgasmo cuando te abrazó —la golpeé en el hombro y miré alrededor para revisar que nadie nos estuviera viendo.

—Cállate, Santana —le dije y recibí una mirada de reproche por parte de Brittany. Tengo que saber que está pasando entre ellas dos—. Tengo que ir a clase pero nos vemos en el coro.

Me fui de ahí y llegué a clase de español, esperaba que el Sr. Shue no se acordara que era mi cumpleaños hasta la hora del coro. No quería a todo el salón cantando Feliz Cumpleaños desafinadamente.

Gracias a Dios no lo recordó y mi día siguió normal. Las pocas porristas que aún recordaban mi nombre y mi cumpleaños me felicitaron, hasta Sue se acercó y me dio una media sonrisa que tomé como mi regalo.

La hora de Glee había llegado y me pareció oír a todos tratando de acomodar todo detrás de la puerta. Sonreí y entré a la habitación escuchando que todos gritaban _"sorpresa"_ y vi a Rachel con una sonrisa culpable por haberme dicho lo que había pasado.

Todos me abrazaron pero sólo me concentraba en una persona. La que se había puesto hasta adelante y ahora era presionada contra mi cuerpo gracias a todos los demás y su abrazo grupal; ella tenía su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte.

—Gracias, chicos —dije al aire, viendo a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo.

Me acercaron el pastel y soplé las diecisiete velas. El único deseo que se me venía a la mente era uno, y lo pedí con todas mis fuerzas: desearía estar con Rachel Berry.

Todos aplaudieron, me abrazaron otra vez y el Señor Shue cortó una rebanada para cada quien. Los chicos se veían felices y supuse que era porque tomaban cualquier oportunidad para hacer una fiesta y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer —dijo Finn mientras todos nos sentabamos en las sillas para comer más a gusto—. Desde que el equipo ganó su primer partido este año; soy lo más parecido a una superestrella ahora —rodeé los ojos, no podía creer su egocentrismo—. Por eso me gustaría dar algo para caridad y poner un puesto de besos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuré pero supongo que todos escucharon porque los escuché reír detrás de mí.

Es un idiota, no puedo creer que le haga esto a Rachel. La volteé a ver y tenía la cara descompuesta y la mandíbula en el piso; para mí esto contaba como engaño y lo que él dijera no me haría cambiar de parecer.

Después de muchas bromas de Santana diciéndole a todos que los besos de Finn no valían ni un dólar y una Rachel algo más estricta que de costumbre, la hora de Glee terminó y yo me dirigía a ver el entrenamiento de las animadoras— en verdad lo extrañaba, y si verlo desde atrás de las gradas era mi única opción; entonces lo haría—, cuando Santana y Brittany me pararon a la mitad del pasillo. Tomaron mis brazos en los suyos y me obligaron a caminar hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mientras las Santana entraba a mi auto y Brittany al suyo, estacionado a nuestro lado.

—Vas a ir a tu casa a cambiarte y te llevaremos a Breadstixs para que tengas una buena fiesta de cumpleaños —me explicó y prendió el auto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando tomó mis llaves de mi bolsillo pero lo dejé pasar.

—No tienen que hacer eso —le dije pero la cara que mi mejor amiga me dirigió dio a entender que eso no estaba a discusión.

—Ya hicimos la reservación y tenemos vales para un pastel y una vela gratis —me sonrió feliz y tuve que corresponderle. Ellas dos siempre se las arreglaban para sacarme una sonrisa.

Una hora después estábamos sentadas en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, casi al fondo del restaurante. Santana y Brittany frente a mí, hablando animadamente entre ellas; yo no ponía demasiada atención porque no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

La mesera que nos atendía puso un pastel en la mesa y encendió la vela con cuidado, alejándose casi inmediatamente. Las dos chicas se movieron a mi lado y Brittany tomó una foto de las tres con el pastel en frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Q —me dijo Santana, poniendo una mano en mi hombro como solía hacerlo cuando no sabía cómo demostrar sus emociones.

—No, no tienen por qué hacer todo esto por mí —dije cuando me veían entusiasmadas para que soplara la vela y pidiera un deseo.

— ¿No tienes ningún deseo que en serio quieres que se cumpla? —me preguntó Brittany y lo que pedí antes se me vino a la mente.

Tenía una vida relativamente buena— si quitamos la parte en la que me sacaron de mi casa por quedar embarazada del mejor amigo de mi novio y que tuve algo de depresión después de darla en adopción—; sólo había algo, o más bien alguien, que quería y no tenía. Respiré hondo y pedí con todas mis fuerzas el único deseo que tenía que quería que se hiciera realidad.

_Desearía estar con Rachel Berry_


	2. Chapter 2

**En esta historia, Matt no se fue para que puedan completar los doce cuando Quinn se cambia por Sam.**

**Sam no es igual a Chord Overstreet, no me imagino que la versión hombre de Quinn sea así; sólo tomé el nombre. Pero imagínenlo como ustedes quieran.**

**Los pensamientos de Quinn van en _cursiva_, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, no se supone que debería de sentirme diferente después de cumplir diecisiete. Nunca me había sentido diferente después de algún cumpleaños, pero esta vez lo hacía. Me sentía más grande, más ancha, más alta y había algo que me estaba molestando pero en mi estado medio dormido no podía saber que era.

Entré al baño y puse el agua fría, no sé porque esa era la temperatura que usaba cuando me bañaba en las mañanas. Sentí el líquido y decidí que era bueno entrar en ese momento. Tomé el shampoo y me lo puse en la cabeza, esperaba encontrar mi cabello largo pero este no estaba. Mi cabello era corto y no sabía quién habría podido cortarlo

Solté un grito y mi voz me impresionó, era más ronca de lo normal. Mis manos fueron hasta mi garganta y encontraron una manzana de Adán más grande que antes; no sabía que me estaba pasando.

Salí del baño y tomé una toalla, colocándola sin atreverme a mirar hacia abajo por temor a lo que me fuera a encontrar. Estaba demasiado pequeña pero lograba cubrirme de la cintura para abajo; esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente. Pasé mi mano por el espejo para desempañarlo y no podía creer lo que veía.

La cara de un chico, bastante guapo tengo que admitir, estaba en lugar de la mía. Tenía mis mismos ojos, mi nariz aunque era un poco más larga ahora, mis labios, mis cejas. Era yo pero en hombre y no entendía como eso podía estar pasando; como había cambiado de sexo durante la noche después de mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños.

—Soy un hombre —susurré pero salió la voz grave de antes en vez de la que estaba acostumbrada a oír todos los días; al menos no era un hombre feo, me hacía mucha justicia.

Salí a mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera usar, ni siquiera mis antiguas toallas lograban tapar mi cuerpo. Mi ropa me quedaría muy apretada, si es que lograba que entrara en mí.

Fui al cuarto de mis padres y sonreí cuando vi que mi madre seguía en el turno nocturno que tenía casi todos los días. Al principio no me gustaba que se quedara trabajando tan tarde pero en momentos como estos, no quería asustarla al llegar como alguien que no se parecía a mí.

Encontré ropa de mi padre, tomé las tallas más pequeñas que encontré y volví a mi cuarto. Me probé todo lo que había y terminé usando unos jeans y la camisa que le había regalado yo a los ocho años y que había usado dos veces en su vida cuando fue a jugar golf con unos amigos suyos del trabajo o algo así.

Me arreglé el cuello de la camisa azul en el espejo y me di cuenta de que resaltaba mis ojos. No es que fuera arrogante pero esta versión de mí era casi igual de atractiva que la otra; si no es que más. Rachel definitivamente no se resistiría porque haría todo para hacer que se enamorara de mí.

Bajé después de encontrar unos zapatos de mi talla y la casa seguía completamente vacía, eran apenas las siete y aún tenía media hora para llegar a la escuela. Tomé una manzana como hacía todas las mañanas y recorrí el espacio con la mirada, era extraño ver todo unos centímetros más arriba que de costumbre.

Encontré un sobre manila en la isla de la cocina y me acerqué a abrirlo por si era algo para mamá que yo pudiera pagar con mi propio dinero. Nunca se lo diría pero a veces llegaban cuentas y yo las pagaba para que ella no se estresara más por el dinero que ya no teníamos y que mi padre no nos daba.

Encontré varios documentos ahí, todos bajo el nombre de Samuel Evans. Una licencia de conducir con mi nueva cara en la foto apareció y me di cuenta de que todos esos papeles eran míos o de mi nuevo yo; si se podía llamar así. Estaba todo lo que me ayudaría a registrarme en la escuela, mi licencia, pasaporte y una tarjeta de crédito. Mi nuevo yo iba a tener una buena vida.

Salí de la casa y entré a mi auto, aventando el sobre en el asiento del copiloto junto con la mochila menos femenina que encontré en mi casa; mis manos golpeaban el volante con ritmo mientras una de mis canciones favoritas pasaba en la radio, tenía una voz buena, más grave que la que solía tener antes pero aun así podía cantar. El primer paso para ganarme a Rachel era entrar al coro.

Me estacioné en otro lugar para no llamar la atención como el chico nuevo que se atreve a estacionarse en el lugar de la ex-líder de las animadoras y tiene suerte ya que es el primer día del año que falta. Eso me hizo pensar que tengo que hacer algo para no perder el año por faltas; no sabía cuánto tiempo podría tardar en volver a ser Quinn.

Bajé del auto y sentí algunas miradas sobre mí, unas de porristas y otras de las personas que se encontraban por ahí. Si supieran quien soy yo en verdad se sorprenderían mucho.

Entré a la escuela y fui directo a la oficina de Figgins, la secretaria me vio enojada y yo sólo entregué los papeles para ser registrada. Ella me vio y revisó todo lo que estaba ahí; veía en su mirada que estaba tratando de entender como había entrado una semana después.

—Nos acabamos de mudar —dije con una sonrisa encantadora, ensañando los dientes—. Mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo muy buena y no la pudo rechazar; llegué ayer.

—Todo parece estar en orden, señor Evans —tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora e imprimió mi horario. Era casi igual que antes, sólo que variaba en la clase de español y literatura—. Si te pierdes, preguntale a alguno de tus compañeros y bienvenido a la preparatoria William McKinley.

—Gracias —dije para tomarlo y salir de aquel lugar. Se sentía extraño que me dieran la bienvenida después de casi tres años ahí y que se refirieran a mí como "señor Evans" y no "señorita Fabray".

Vi que tenía una nueva combinación de casillero y que los únicos cuadernos y libros que iba a poder usar ese día eran los que estaban en mi mochila. Tendría que esperar a que todos estuvieran en clase para ir a mi antiguo casillero y sacar todo lo que necesitaba para ese día.

Rachel entró a la escuela y se acercaba rápidamente a mí, sonreí pero me di cuenta de que iba hacia Finn y no yo. No podía decepcionarme, ella todavía no me conocía pero estaba a punto de hacerlo; iba a hacer que me notara tanto que dejaría a su novio y se iría conmigo. Empezaba a hablar como si estuviera obsesionada con ella pero era tan… hechizante que no podía evitarlo. Rachel Berry era lo único que podía ver claramente en mi futuro; o al menos eso esperaba.

Caminé "distraída" y choqué "accidentalmente" contra ella, tomándola en mis brazos más fuertes antes de que lograra tocar el piso. Me sonrojé porque no creía que estuviera haciendo eso para lograr llamar su atención; no podía pensar en otra cosa que me ayudara a hablarle.

—Lo siento mucho —le dije, acostumbrándome a la voz más grave—. Soy un tonto, no estaba poniendo atención; creo que estoy algo perdido —recordé que debía hablar de mí misma en masculino en vez de femenino.

—Al menos no dejaste que me cayera y rompiera mi talento —Rachel siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios, a mí se me hacían tiernos y admiraba que sabía que tan talentosa era; pero muchos se hartaban rápidamente de ella—. Rachel Berry —me estiró la mano.

—Sam Evans —estuve a punto de responder que me llamaba Quinn pero logré rescatarlo al recordar porque nos presentábamos en primer lugar. Tomé su mano en la mía y la apreté muy despacio.

—Dijiste que estabas perdido. ¿Qué clase tienes? —me preguntó y yo volteé hacia mi horario.

—Historia —contesté, esperando que ella tuviera lo mismo para poder acompañarla hasta el salón.

— ¿En serio? Yo también —sonreí, ella lo hizo también y tomó mi brazo. Olvidándose, como de costumbre, del espacio personal—. ¡Vamos!

Caminamos y no podía dejar de ver sus labios mientras hablaba, sólo dejé que lo hiciera hasta que llegamos al salón y no la interrumpí. El maestro llegó pero nadie parecía ponerle atención.

— ¿Sabes cantar? —Preguntó de repente, lo que me sorprendió, pero asentí de todos modos—. Deberías unirte al coro, estuvimos a punto de ganar regionales el año pasado.

—Suena interesante, creo que podría hacer la prueba o algo así —contesté quitándole importancia, Rachel hacia que Glee sonara mucho más interesante de lo que en verdad era. Aunque me encantara estar ahí, había veces en las que ver a las mismas personas cantar me hacía aburrirme, a menos que fuera Rachel.

—Deberías —cortó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en él—. Las audiciones son el viernes de tres a cinco, no llegues tarde.

Sin darme tiempo de contestar, se paró y se fue. Me di cuenta de que había poca gente en el salón y que la clase ya había acabado; tenía inglés en un aula del otro lado de la escuela por lo que tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo. Mi mente tenía marcada la sonrisa de Rachel cuando le dije que haría la audición para el coro, definitivamente necesitaba ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.

El día siguió como si nada y antes de que me diera cuenta ya había acabado la escuela. Mi madre debería haber llegado ya a casa y no pensé en que no podía verme así como estaba hasta ahora; tal vez podría mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que comería fuera y luego descubriría que hacer en la noche cuando tenga que ir a dormir.

Quiero pasar tiempo con mi mamá, no pienso ignorarla hasta que vuelva a mi forma femenina pero no sé cómo decirle que ahora era hombre y me llamaba Sam por un deseo que hice ayer.

Saqué mi celular mientras me recargaba en mi auto y veía a Rachel con una sonrisa, ella me saludó con la mano y se fue con Finn hasta su carro, aunque él se fue a los vestidores después de darle un casto beso en los labios. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo más para llamar su atención; algo que no tenía nada que ver con el coro pero que ella disfrutara.

Volteé hacia la izquierda hacia la cancha de futbol y una idea apareció en mi cabeza: me uniría al equipo. Ella había estado con Puck y Finn, los dos eran jugadores; yo podría entrar también ahora que era Sam y no Quinn, estoy segura de que me notaría más si lo hacía.

Corrí hasta los vestidores y vi a la nueva entrenadora ahí, daba instrucciones y respiré con alivio al ver que todos tenían que volver a hacer las pruebas debido a sus malos puntajes el año anterior. Sólo habían ganado un partido, yo ni siquiera lo había visto pero Santana y Brittany me contaron que estuvo tan malo que Ken Tanaka se había quedado dormido en el primer cuarto.

Imité a los demás y me puse el equipo; estaba pesado pero mi nuevo yo apenas lo notó. Salí al campo y vi a las porristas entrenando, si esto no resultaba aún podría tratar ahí.

— ¿En qué posición juegas? —me preguntó Puck mientras tomaba un balón y lo movía entre sus manos con una expresión algo intimidante.

—Mariscal de campo —contesté, era la única posición que conocía porque era la que hacía Finn—. Jugaba en mi anterior escuela —traté de sonar despreocupada pero él seguía mirándome fijamente.

—Tendrás que vencer a Hudson —señaló a Finn, quien hablaba con algunos de sus amigos mientras les aventaba el balón—. Es lo mejor que tenemos aquí; espero que tengas buen brazo.

—Yo también —susurré ya que se había ido.

No sabía porque había dicho que jugaba de mariscal, nunca había lanzado antes— sólo con Puck un día que necesitaba ayuda para entrar al equipo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sería la burla de la escuela entera si esta prueba no salía bien; tenía que practicar antes de que todos empezaran a jugar.

— ¡Ey! —Me llamó Puck, Azimio y Karofsky a su lado—. Lanzala para ver como juegas, Evans.

No sabía cómo sabía mi nombre y poco me importaba, mi mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa; lanzar la pelota con suficiente fuerza y precisión para no ser el hazmerreír hasta que volviera a ser Quinn.

Tomé un balón en mis manos y entrecerré los ojos. Recordé todo lo que Puck me había enseñado el único día que había tenido una pelota de futbol americano en mis manos: ponte de perfil, flexiona levemente la rodilla, acomoda tu mano detrás de las costuras, mira a tu objetivo, lanza.

Seguí las instrucciones y el balón salió disparado con menos fuerza de la que quería, pero aun así llegó a las manos de Puck; quien estaba un poco impresionado. La lanzó de regresó y la atrapé con facilidad, mi nuevo yo era igual de atlético que Quinn; algo más que contaba como nuevo de este extraño cambio de sexo.

—Muy bien, júntense —escuché que gritaba Beiste, todos caminaron hacia ella con expresión nerviosa—. Los vi desde las bancas, ¡todos son un asco! —brincaron asustados. Si pasaran dos días con Sue sabrían lo que gritar significa—. Primero correremos, los primeros diez en vomitar están fuera del equipo.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha, mis piernas tenían ese ardor que da cuando corres durante mucho tiempo pero no me importaba, extrañaba hacer todo esto. Volteé hacia atrás y vi a varios parándose y a Beiste gritándoles que regresaran a los vestidores. Sonreí para mi misma y seguí corriendo, estuve en los primeros lugares durante los diez minutos que corrimos.

Después nos pusieron en filas y Finn, otro chico que no conocía y yo comenzamos a lanzar. Sacaron al otro chico y a cinco jugadores que no lograron atrapar ni un solo balón. Esto era mucho más divertido de lo que creía.

—Muy bien, júntense —todos hicimos un círculo alrededor de Beiste, quien nos dirigió a todos una mirada matadora—. Para acabar el entrenamiento, los voy a dividir y van a jugar un partido. ¡El equipo que pierda correrá otros diez minutos!

Nos dividieron, gracias a Dios me tocó con Puck. Era el único que conocía y que conocía las jugadas que Finn solía usar.

—El equipo blanco es la ofensiva —_genial, yo estoy en el blanco_. No sabía qué hacer pero tenía que disimular.

—Puckerman, me dijeron que eres amigo de Hudson —él sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Qué jugada crees que hagan?

—Creo que van a cubrir por el centro, piensan que vamos a correr porque eres el nuevo y te ves asustado —le lancé una mirada de reproche que espero que sea parecida a la de Quinn—. Deberíamos hacer la trayectoria tres pero fingir que vamos a correr.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon! —Grité mientras los veía a todos a los ojos, no sabía cómo dar las instrucciones—. Trayectoria tres, ¡rompan! —eso sonó lo suficientemente convincente.

Vi a Finn con una sonrisa en la cara mientras uno de los jugadores se ponía detrás de mí para engañarlos. Nos acomodamos y Puck me dio dos pulgares arriba; probablemente significaba que sí estaban cubriendo al centro por tierra.

Miré alrededor, mi equipo estaba acomodado y el de Finn también. Moví los hombros para relajarlos un poco y pensé en cómo indicar que ya me pasaran el balón. Me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de que significaba trayectoria tres, haría lo que sintiera que debía de hacer.

—Um… hut —la pelota pasó a mis manos e hice como si se la fuera a dar al jugador detrás de mí.

Me volteé rápidamente y vi que dos jugadores del otro equipo seguían al mío creyendo que aún tenía la pelota. Puck se movió hacia la izquierda por detrás de Finn, quien no se dio cuenta, y mandé el pase lo más fuerte que pude.

Seguí el balón con la mirada, volaba bajo la atenta de Puck. Él se posicionó dónde iba a caer y la atrapó fácilmente, quitándose al defensa detrás suyo antes de que pudiera taclearlo; todo el equipo corrió para cubrirle la espalda mientras se acercaba más y más al final de la cancha.

Hizo touchdown y Finn me miró enojado, definitivamente no estaba esperando que hiciéramos eso; era una jugada arriesgada para un novato. Sonreí con arrogancia al pensar que podría vencerlo; definitivamente lograríamos algo más con lo que yo había hecho en esa jugada que con todo lo que Finn hizo en una temporada.

Hicimos la formación para la patada y logramos el punto extra; esto iba mejor de lo que pensé. Pateamos para la salida y el partido siguió, obviamente con nosotros en la delantera.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó nosotros habíamos ganado; Beiste parecía feliz por eso y cumplió su promesa haciendo que sólo el equipo de Finn corriera, dejándonos algo de tiempo libre para descansar. Los amigos de Finn y Puck no eran tan malos como pensaba; habían sido extrañamente amigables conmigo y hasta entendía porque se juntaban con ellos, parecían buenas personas. Aunque hablaban como animales.

Cuando volvimos al vestuario, Beiste estaba sonriendo, lo que tomé como una buena señal. Los entrenamientos con Sue definitivamente me ayudarían a pasar las exigencias de la nueva entrenadora de futbol; estaba agradecida por mi buena forma física como hombre y como mujer.

Tomé mi teléfono y vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de mi madre, suponía que a esta hora ya debería haber vuelto al trabajo y estaría sola en mi casa hasta la mañana cuando tuviera que volver al trabajo.

—Muy bien, júntense —gritó la entrenadora mientras nos sentábamos en las bancas del vestuario—. Las listas serán publicadas el próximo lunes. Espero que vengan a entrenar los días restantes aunque al final no queden en el equipo. Pueden irse.

Fui hasta mi auto y manejé directo a casa, el auto de mamá no estaba y no podría estar más feliz por eso. Extrañaba a mi madre pero no podía verla en este momento; no cuando ella no podía reconocerme como su hija.

Llegué y saqué comida del refrigerador para después subir a mi cuarto y desplomarme en mi cama más cansada que de costumbre. Definitivamente iban a ser unos largos días al cambiar mis pompones por un balón de futbol pero si me conseguía a Rachel valía la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero tuve exámenes y proyectos que hacer. Perdónenme.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios en el capítulo pasado, me hacen muy feliz.**

* * *

Mi segundo día en el colegio no iba tan mal. Los del equipo de futbol ya me conocían y me hablaban; estaba segura que lograría formar una buena amistad con ellos, Puck se volvió mi amigo y Rachel me saludó con la mano en la mañana en el pasillo. No podría ir mejor.

Estaba comiendo en el patio con algunos del equipo y me sorprendió ver que no estaban ni Puck ni Finn. Mis ojos estaban fijos en mi plato de comida cuando la conversación se volvió incómoda para mí; comenzaban a decir que las porristas más buenas éramos Santana y yo pero a mí no follarían por miedo a que quedara embarazada de nuevo. _¡Estúpidos!_

Antes de que se me ocurriera una respuesta para eso, Mike salió con una grabadora gigante en el hombro, Rachel la prendió y Mike y Kurt comenzaron con la armonía para darles paso a Rachel y Tina, quienes la contestaban.

Artie entró de la nada y comenzó a rapear mientras era empujado en la silla por Kurt, después Finn salió con la parte siguiente de la canción. _Primero: no sabe rapear, segundo: ¿de dónde demonios sacó esos estúpidos lentes y por qué usa tanto las manos?_

Puck lo siguió junto con Mercedes desde unas escaleras cercanas y después todos comenzaron a cantar. Santana y Brittany bajaron y empezaron a bailar provocativamente con el barandal de las escaleras, ganando algunas miradas por parte del equipo con quienes estaba sentada.

Los chicos se sentaron y las demás se quedaron bailando arriba. _¿Por qué Rachel siempre tiene que usar faldas tan cortas? ¿Por qué no podía usar pantalones como todas las demás?_ Aparté la mirada de ellas y pensé en gatos muertos o algo que me ayudara a quitar sus piernas de mi mente.

Todos se unieron y comenzaron a bailar junto con ellas, la mirada de Rachel se unió con la mía y no pude evitar sonreírle, ella hizo lo mismo pero se volteó rápidamente para seguir con la coreografía. La canción terminó segundos después.

No podía creer que nadie aplaudiera, lo hicieron mejor que antes; habían practicado para eso y nadie nunca les aplaudió. Me levanté lentamente de mi mesa recibiendo una mirada extraña de los de futbol; le sonreí a Rachel y me fui de ahí, no pude aplaudir y me recordé a mi misma que no podía volver a donde había empezado, cuando me daba pena estar en el coro o simplemente aplaudirles después de una muy buena actuación en el patio.

Fui hasta el baño y me mojé la cara, no podía creer que no había hecho nada para que se sintieran bien con su actuación; fue muy buena y no quería que se desanimaran. El agua fría me ayudó a despejarme la mente, pensé en que tenía que hacer la audición antes para no perder más tiempo en estupideces como el equipo de futbol. Ni siquiera me gustaba jugar; bueno… tal vez un poco.

Cuando salí del baño, encontré a Finn con una sonrisa en la cara. Me extendió la mano y no pude evitar pensar que era algo raro y que parecía un acosador.

—Hola, Sam, mi nombre es Finn —sonreí lo más fingidamente que pude y acepté su apretón de manos con algo de pesadez.

—Sé quién eres —contesté al soltarnos las manos—. Eres… —_un idiota— _el mariscal.

—Así es —sonrió sarcástico—. Rachel me dijo que sabías cantar y que tal vez hacías la audición para el coro.

—Sí, en mi escuela anterior no había un coro pero cantar es algo que me gusta —estaba acostumbrándome cada vez más a inventar excusas que tuvieran que ver con la antigua vida de mi nuevo yo—. Espero poder quedar —agregué.

—Bueno, como capitán, estoy feliz de que quieras entrar. Espero que lo intentes —con eso se fue.

_Qué extraño. _Finn actuaba raro a veces pero nunca lo había visto así; tal vez estaba celoso de que Rachel me había sonreído o algo así. Si algo sabía de él era que sus ataques de celos lo cegaban casi tanto como los de ira.

* * *

El día de las audiciones había llegado, estaba nerviosa porque la primera vez que había hecho esto conocía mi voz, conocía hasta donde llegaban mis notas y cuando tenía que subirlas o bajarlas. Ahora sólo sabía que cantaba más grave que antes.

Llegué a mi casillero y estaba sacando mis cosas cuando Rachel llegó a mi lado y me tocó el hombro. La saludé con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—Hola —me dijo y yo sólo hice un gesto con la mano al quedarme sin palabras—. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que me estabas admirando ayer en el patio durante la presentación de New Directions.

— ¿Qué? —Creo que fui demasiado obvia, no se suponía que ella se tenía que dar cuenta—. Fue una buena presentación —_que buena excusa, Fabray, eres una idiota._

—Gracias, tratamos de que todos participen aunque un solo mío hubiera llamado la atención también —_claro que lo hubiera hecho, tu voz es hermosa._

—Me imagino, una pena que nunca haya escuchado un solo tuyo. Imagino que tienes más talento que todo el club de coro junto —vi que sonrió cuando dije eso. Si había algo que le gustara más que los aplausos era que adularan su talento.

—Tendrás que entrar al coro para escucharme —me contestó.

—Entonces entraré con más razón —creo que no estaba acostumbrada a que Finn o alguien le dijera esas cosas porque se sorprendió—. Nos vemos en las audiciones, tengo que ir a clase.

—Claro, Sam —se quedó pasmada ahí, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Me fui de ahí sonriendo para mi misma y entré a mi salón de química para la primera clase del día, no podía esperar a que llegara el último para hacer mi audición e impresionar más a Rachel.

El día pasó normal y las audiciones ya iban a ser, decir que estaba nerviosa era muy poco; me temblaban las manos y las piernas se sentían como de gelatina. Necesitaba respirar y entrar en ese salón para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado.

Toqué la puerta y todos voltearon hacia mí. Me di cuenta de que miraban el reloj esperando que alguien viniera; tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo detrás de la puerta y ellos creyeron que nadie iba a presentarse.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde —dije sonrojándome. Rachel se acercó a mí y me hizo pasar.

—No importa, Sam —me tomó del brazo y lo apretó de forma amistosa—. Sólo dinos que vas a cantar y empieza cuando quieras.

—Mmm… ¿Billionaire? —vi que Finn se sentaba en la batería y Puck y Artie tomaban guitarras para ayudarme con la canción. Era la primera vez que notaba que los de la banda no estaban.

Comencé a cantar y pronto me sentí cómoda con mi voz, las caras de todos me dejaban ver que lo estaba haciendo bien. Vi a Rachel y ella me dio dos pulgares arriba y una sonrisa; Finn perdió un compás de la canción pero volvió rápido. Sonreí para mi misma al darme cuenta de que estaba celoso.

La canción terminó y el señor Shue se levantó de su lugar para pasar un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y darme una sonrisa de aliento. Volteé de nuevo hacia el grupo, que tenía la misma mirada que el profesor.

—Estoy feliz de poder presentarles al nuevo miembro de New Directions, Sam Evans —todos aplaudieron y yo sonreí. Realmente me gustaba que me quisieran aquí aunque no supieran quién soy.

Vi que Rachel se sonrojó y bajó la mirada cuando volteé mi mirada hacia ella y no puedo evitar preguntarme a qué se debía. Ella siempre ha sido segura y no entendía porque se sonrojaba cuando la veía; ya me había pasado dos veces y era muy extraño.

Se levantó de su silla después de que el color desapareció de sus mejillas y se acercó a mí nerviosa. Puso su mano en mi hombro y esa simple acción hizo que se me durmieran las piernas.

—Estamos felices de tenerte, Sam. Tenemos un horario y es muy importante que lo cumplas, te lo daremos mañana y no puedes faltar a ninguna clase porque las regionales se acercan —fue por sus cosas, las levantó y salió del salón.

Todos comenzaron a salir sin decir alguna otra palabra. Sentí que me empujaban por la espalda, como si alguien chocara contra mí, y vi a Finn caminando fuera de la escuela; seguramente fue un accidente porque no me vio debido a su altura.

Acomodé mi mochila sobre el hombro y me fui también, ese día no había futbol ya que la entrenadora quería tener más tiempo para decidir quién iba a entrar y quién no. Entré a mi auto y pensé en todos los escenarios en los que podría contarle a mi madre que era Quinn en el cuerpo de un hombre.

No se me ocurría que decirle, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al verme o al decirle por qué me había convertido en hombre pero tenía que hacerlo ya porque extrañaba demasiado a mi mamá.

Llegué a casa y vi su auto estacionado en la cochera, me estacioné en mi lugar acostumbrado, a su lado, y toqué la puerta. No quería asustarla entrando de la nada como si el lugar me perteneciera y que me golpeara con una lámpara o algo peor.

Abrió la puerta y me dio una mirada confundida. Sonreí y le di un saludo con la mano.

— ¿Eres algún familiar que no recuerdo? Porque eres extrañamente familiar —me dijo y reí un poco para quitarle algo de presión a la situación.

—No, de hecho necesito explicarte algo —sabía que odiaba que personas que no la conocían la tutearan pero se sentía extraño hablarle de usted.

—Pasa —se veía nerviosa pero no parecía tenerme ningún tipo de miedo.

Caminé hasta la sala sintiendo su mirada sobre mi espalda. Fui hasta el sofá de dos plazas en la esquina y ella se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Alguna vez habías estado aquí? ¿Eres amigo de Quinnie? —le había dicho que no me dijera Quinnie durante años pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Solté una risa real esta vez, parecía impresionada porque sabía dónde estaba la sala y porque parecía muy familiar pero no podía recordarme.

—Digamos que la conozco demasiado —contesté con miedo a que dijera algo que la asustara—. No sé cómo decirte esto…

— ¿Dejaste embarazada a Quinn? —Preguntó con miedo en su cara—. Creí que había entendido la primera vez a usar protección. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? A duras penas tengo suficiente dinero para mantenernos a las dos…

—Por favor, para —seguía hablando como si no me hubiera oído—. Por favor, dejame hablar —tomé sus brazos y la sacudí con cuidado debido a mi nueva fuerza—. ¡Mamá, para! —al fin se calló, al escuchar que la llamaba así.

— ¿Me llamaste mamá? —me preguntó sorprendida y yo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. _Fue más fácil de lo que pensé._

—Soy Quinn —murmuré por lo bajo, no sabía si me había escuchado o no pero necesitaba decirlo antes de que me arrepintiera de estar aquí.

— ¿Cómo que eres Quinn? —dijo levantando una ceja y yo volteé hacia abajo tratando de pensar en algo que tuviera sentido.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, mamá. Hice un deseo en mi cumpleaños y desperté así al día siguiente —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos; me frustraba lo que me pasaba y necesitaba a alguien que me conociera desde antes conmigo.

— ¿Y qué pediste exactamente? Para mí suena como una broma de muy mal gusto —se veía molesta pero no quería que estuviera así conmigo.

— ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? Por Dios, mamá. ¿Por qué te mentiría con algo así? —grité la última parte y su cara se descompuso al darse cuenta de que sí era yo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pediste? —preguntó tan pálida que parecía que había visto un fantasma. Estaba comenzando a creerme.

—Deseé estar con Rachel Berry —contesté.

* * *

**Alguien comentó que esto se parecía a _Cuidado con lo que deseas Fabray. _Sólo quería decir que no lo he leído y espero que no se parezca demasiado.**

**Lo buscaré y trataré de hacer algo diferente.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Entonces ¿te gusta Rachel? —no sé porque me preguntaba eso; acababa de dejárselo muy en claro.

—Sí —contesté, tratando de ver si estaba enojada o me iba a volver a correr de la casa o estaba feliz de que le había hablado de mis sentimientos. Dudaba que fuera la última pero necesitaba creer que podría reaccionar así.

— ¿Y te convertiste en hombre? —ahora sonaba estúpido pero a veces así sonaba la verdad.

—Sí —dije, esperando que no sonara tan raro como me lo estaba imaginando—. Pero sigo siendo Quinn… algo así.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es una broma de muy mal gusto? —sé que sigue insegura y quién no lo estaría; sonaba extremadamente estúpido y loco.

—Completamente segura —contesté y la miré directo a los ojos, tomándola de las manos—. Necesito que me tengas fe esta vez y me creas. Te necesito conmigo, mamá.

—Yo… —estaba al borde de las lágrimas, todo pasó tan rápido que no me había podido acostumbrar a la idea de perderla de nuevo; me iba a hacer mucho daño—. Quinn, no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto pero por lo menos ahora sé que no estabas poniéndote en peligro ayer cuando no llegaste a comer y ni siquiera me llamaste o me dejaste un mensaje.

—Lo siento, no sabía cómo decirte todo esto —volteé hacia mis zapatos y sonreí un poco—. Gracias por creerme.

—Espera… esa camisa es de tu padre —dijo al ver lo que traía puesto. Me sonrojé un poco y asentí—. Levántate entonces, vamos a ir al centro comercial.

Un momento pensaba que la estaba engañando y al siguiente brincaba del sillón para llevarme al centro comercial. Mi madre era algo extremista.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, salí y la encontré sentada en el asiento del copiloto; se veía feliz de poder salir conmigo y eso sacó una sonrisa de mi parte. Entré al auto y lo prendí.

—No recuerdo si te lo dije o no pero yo siempre quise un niño —_ouch, eso dolió_—. No es que no sea feliz contigo y con tu hermana. Sólo que siempre quise que tuvieran un hermano pequeño.

—Bueno, no soy precisamente mi hermano pequeño pero creo que esto también funciona —le guiñé el ojo bromeando y ella rio. Extrañaba escucharla reír así.

— ¿Cómo pasó exactamente? ¿Sólo despertaste así? —me preguntó y yo asentí—. Qué extraño, no imagino que algo así pase de la nada.

—Creeme, yo tampoco me lo imaginaba —dije y la volteé a ver mientras parábamos en el semáforo—. No estás enojada con la razón por la cual me convertí en Sam, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, siempre lo supe —rio y yo me sonrojé un poco—. Por cierto, ¿tu nombre es Sam? Me parece bonito.

—Cuando me levanté en la mañana había unos papeles en la cocina con ese nombre —le expliqué mientras tomaba un ticket para entrar al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

—Bueno, me gusta. Aunque yo hubiera usado otro; aún no sé cuál pero hubiera usado otro —me dijo y sonreí, riéndome un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

Me estacioné y salimos, entramos a la primera tienda que encontramos que tenía precios relativamente moderados. Mi mamá comenzó a hacerme probarme ropa a lo loco y terminamos comprando tres pares de pantalones y algunas camisas; fuimos a algunas otras tiendas e hicimos lo mismo.

Al final, terminé cargando varias bolsas y las dos nos moríamos de hambre por lo que decidimos dar el día por terminado y bajar a comer.

—Esto fue divertido, mamá, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —dije mientras ponía nuestra bandeja en la mesa después de dejar nuestras cuatro bolsas sobre las sillas que no usábamos.

—Lo sé, Quinnie… o Sam. Me gustó pasar más tiempo contigo —me tomó una mano y la apretó débilmente con una sonrisa.

—Sigue diciéndome Quinn, sólo soy Sam para las personas de la escuela —contesté y tomé algo de mi refresco—. No quiero que tú me digas así.

— ¿Sabes cuándo vas a volver a ser Quinn? —Negué con la cabeza mientras metía mi tenedor lleno de comida china a mi boca—. ¿Puede que nunca lo hagas?

—No lo creo, estoy segura de que volveré a ser yo algún día. Simplemente no sé exactamente cuándo —vi a varios chicos del equipo de futbol caminando hacia donde estábamos y agaché la cabeza—. ¿Podrías pasarme la cachucha que compramos, por favor?

Me la puse junto con los lentes oscuros que solía usar cuando manejaba y que siempre tenía en algún lugar conmigo y esperé a que se fueran. Cuando levanté la cabeza, mi madre me estaba viendo confundida.

—Eran de la escuela, no quería que hubiera algún rumor de que el chico nuevo está volviéndose muy cariñoso con la madre de Quinn Fabray.

—Por más extraño que suene, estoy de acuerdo —contestó Judy y tomó una mordida de su hamburguesa. Sonreí e hice lo mismo.

Decidimos que era tiempo de volver a casa y, cuando llegamos, encontramos a Santana y Brittany paradas en la puerta. Me pregunté que querrían y bajé del auto; tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa para que ellas me creyeran.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, chico nuevo? —Santana me preguntó algo agresivamente pero yo sonreí, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Santi, se buena con él. Recuerda que Rachel dijo que sería bueno tenerlo con nosotros y que no podías ahuyentarlo —mi sonrisa creció al saber que Rachel hablaba sobre mí.

— ¿Piensas contestar? —volví a la realidad y asentí nerviosamente.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente —le ofrecí mi mano con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Sam Evans, ¿y ustedes son?

—Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce —volteó hacia mi madre con una sonrisa—. ¿Está enferma Quinn, señora Fabray? —siempre lograba impresionarme la forma en la que Santana le hablaba a mi madre; creo que es a la única persona a la cual le tiene respeto.

—No, ha estado ocupada últimamente y por eso no ha ido a la escuela —dijo Judy y yo asentí con la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos y sonriéndoles a las dos.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? —preguntó Brittany con la sonrisa soñadora que siempre tenía y que hacía que todos se doblaran ante ella.

—El problema es que estaba ocupada porque los padres de Sam, unos amigos míos, me llamaron para que viniera a estudiar aquí y Quinn y yo decidimos que sería bueno que fuera a estudiar a Miami por un tiempo. Estuvo empacando y se fue ayer.

—Qué extraño que no sea haya despedido. Bueno, señora Fabray, espero que le vaya bien; nos vemos —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa triste. Sabía que tenía que compensarle no haberme despedido; después le mandaré un mensaje para que me perdone.

—Nos vemos, chico nuevo —dijo Santana y después le dio un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, tomó el meñique de Brittany en el suyo y caminaron hasta su auto.

—Bien pensado, mamá —dije con una sonrisa—. El único problema es que en la escuela dije que mi padre había tenido una oferta de trabajo y había venido hasta acá.

—Bueno… pero la secretaria de la escuela no va a hablar con todos tus amigos sobre por qué te fuiste. Santana les dirá y todos van a creer que es verdad —dijo mi madre—. Ahora hay que entrar antes de que tengamos que explicarle la historia a alguien más.

—Okay —dije mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara ella primero.

Pasar el día con mi madre era algo que extrañaba y que había parado cuando tuve a Beth. Sabía que entendía que fue un accidente; algo que jamás volvería a hacer pero, al mismo tiempo, era extraño recordar cómo me la pasé de casa en casa durante meses después de que me corrieran de la mía y cuando no hizo nada para protegerme del idiota de Russell pero ahora éramos sólo ella y yo y lo extrañaba demasiado.

Otra cosa en mi mente era que en un día más tenía que lograr hablar más con Rachel. El fin de semana harían una fiesta en la casa de Puck y no sabía si querían que fuera. En un solo día tenía que darme cuenta de si debía ir o no.

Mi madre volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que me había transportado a mi propia mente y me había quedado ahí por varios minutos. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver cómo me sonrojaba ya que siempre había tenido esa sensación de que podía leer mi mente y saber todo lo que pensaba; lo cual no me había molestado hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, sin sonar maleducada. Soltando una pequeña risa por su expresión.

—Tienes la misma mirada que tenías cuando trajimos a casa tu primer cachorrito —dijo, riendo junto conmigo y desplomándose a mi lado en el sillón—. Aunque espero no volver a ver la que tenías cuando supiste que tu padre lo había vendido.

—Espero no volver a sentirme así —le dije yo. Recordando con tristeza y melancolía la forma en la que mi padre me miró directamente a los ojos con la expresión más fría que había visto que dejara de llorar por un animal que, de cualquier manera, habría muerto antes de que yo cumpliera dieciocho.

Estoy segura de que desde ese momento, logré perfeccionar mi mirada HBIC. Tenía que permanecer callada, seria y fría frente a él todo el tiempo; una broma o un comentario que pudiera sacarse de contexto lo llevaba rápidamente a una explosión. Dejando a mi madre con la peor parte de todo.

Cuando me di cuenta, mi madre se había quedado dormida y la televisión estaba mostrando alguna comedia romántica estúpida con las que solía emocionarme. Me sorprendió ver que ya había oscurecido y me pregunté cuanto tiempo me quedé metida en mis pensamientos sobre mi padre sin darme cuenta de absolutamente nada más.

Al ver el reloj, me di cuenta de que eran las ocho de la noche y me levanté, acomodando a mi madre completamente en el sillón y recé por que no se torciera el cuello al despertar al día siguiente. Subí las escaleras pesadamente, dejando que el cansancio del día tomara mi cuerpo.

Me despojé de mi ropa lentamente y amarré una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, entré en el baño y abrí la llave del agua caliente. Necesitaba sentir la relajación que venía del líquido ya que mi cuerpo se sentía algo adolorido, supongo que por no haber tenido entrenamiento y no haber hecho absolutamente nada más que comer hamburguesas y pensar en que iba a ser de mi vida durante lo que fuera que mi cambio durara.

Entré a la regadera y sentí el rápido alivio que me proporcionaba, mi cabeza fue inconscientemente hacia atrás para relajar mi cuello y los dedos de mis pies se contrajeron. Empezaba a sentirme cómoda con lo que me estaba pasando y sonreí para mi misma mientras ideaba un plan en mi cabeza para cuando llegara al día siguiente y tuviera que hablar con Rachel en alguna de las clases que teníamos juntas o en el coro. Definitivamente sería algo interesante poner a Finn celoso pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

Quería, necesitaba que Rachel Berry se diera cuenta de lo buena que yo podía llegar a ser.

* * *

**Lo siento si este capítulo es corto y mi narración fue un asco. Aparte de que tarde años en actualizar pero estuve extremadamente ocupada.**

**Me mandaron a trabajar de la escuela y fue algo diferente de lo que había hecho antes, además de llegar asquerosamente tarde a mi casa; después me enfermé y no había tenido tiempo de escribir.**

**En fin, este no es muy bueno pero espero que les guste.**


End file.
